


An Interconnected Series of Firsts

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: For Yosuke Hanamura, his entire friendship and...relationship with Souji Seta could be accurately described as a long, interconnected series of firsts.





	An Interconnected Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while I was organizing my old desktop. I wrote it in June of 2016! I'm not sure why I didn't post it back then, but I'm posting it now! (I'll be posting more souyowrimo prompts this week, too, hopefully I'll be able to get back on schedule.)

For Yosuke Hanamura, his entire friendship and...relationship with Souji Seta could be accurately described as a long, interconnected series of firsts.  
  
It wasn't like Yosuke had never had a friend before, but he considered Souji his first _real_ friend in Inaba, and it was certainly the first time he became such good friends with someone so quickly. It had everything to do with the murder investigation and the TV world of course, but still - even after having only known him for a few days, Yosuke felt like he could trust him with just about anything.  
  
And that was another thing. Trust. Never before had he come to trust someone so deeply as he did Souji Seta - and that was another first. There were things he felt like he could tell Souji that he wouldn't ever consider telling anyone else, not his parents, not his other friends...no-one else. And not just really private things, either, but trivial things, too.   
  
And, of course, there was the murder investigation and the TV world. That was just nothing but firsts. And not just the obvious firsts. After all, who else but them could honestly say they'd gone inside a TV and fought otherworldly creatures with the help of some other, albeit friendlier, otherworldly creatures that were really physical manifestations of their own inner selves? Who could say they were saving lives by rescuing people from giant castles or endless saunas or bizarre strip clubs? But those were the obvious firsts. Entering the TV world meant he had to face his other self, the thoughts and emotions that he kept locked down, deep inside. He faced them down and acknowledged them, and he _grew_ because of it. Every time he took out a particularly nasty Shadow with a perfectly aimed attack, or pulled Souji to his feet after getting knocked down, or shoved him out of the way of an attack, he felt like he grew as a person. That feeling of growth - that was a first, too. He didn't get that kind of a feeling from school or work or sports, even.   
  
And there were a lot more firsts where Souji was involved. So many other firsts.   
  
Yosuke had fallen in love before, of course, but he'd never fallen so hard or so fast for someone, and he'd certainly never been blindsided by his feelings before. But there had been no denying it, he had fallen for his best friend harder than anyone else in his life. It wasn't the first time he wanted his feelings to go way, but it was the first time he felt like he desperately needed to hide them. It was also the first time he'd met another person that he could read him so easily, so thoroughly and, most importantly, the first time anyone he'd ever liked actually reciprocated.  
  
And then there of course had been all of the firsts associated with their relationship. The first time they kissed it wasn't their first kiss ever, but certainly their first time kissing another boy. And it was the first time Yosuke felt...electrified, like he was bursting with energy and on the verge of exploding, and warm all over, just from a _kiss_. It was the first time he wanted to just stay right there, in that moment, and kiss someone forever.   
  
Dating, and relationships, and PDA were not new things to Yosuke, but when the other person was also a guy, and someone he happened to be insanely attracted to, everything was completely new and different and he had no idea what to do. But Souji was patient and let Yosuke take things at his own pace, and _that_ was even a first for Yosuke.   
  
Laying on the bank of the Samegawa after dark and pointing out constellations wasn't new even for them, but Souji cautiously twining their hands together and giving him a shy smile was a first. Watching a movie together on Souji's couch wasn't new, but when Yosuke carefully put an arm around Souji's shoulders and the other boy cuddled right up next to him, that was another first. Eating a meal together at Aiya's wasn't new, but the two of them flirting and making lots of eye contact and playfully nudging eachother's feet under the table was a first.  
  
And then, of course, was the actual First Time. This was new to both of them, which was a huge relief for Yosuke. It wasn't great, of course, but First Times aren't really supposed to be. Afterwards, laying side-by-side in Souji's futon, sharing it with someone else for the first time, Souji told him he loved him for the first time. And Yosuke repeated it back to him, and _meant it_ , for the first time.   
  
Heartbreak, and the pain of missing someone, was nothing new to Yosuke. But he wasn't expecting how painful it would be to stand at the train station and watch Souji step through the doors of the train that would take him back to the city. He wasn't expecting how happy and sad and relieved and frustrated the first text he got from Souji afterwards would make him feel. He wasn't expecting how much he wanted to _touch_ him once he was hours away and all they could do was talk to each-other. Nor was he expecting how good it felt to grab Souji and kiss him when he returned for Golden Week. These were all firsts for Yosuke, and try as he might they always blindsided him.   
  
When Yosuke passed his entrance exams with flying colors, when he opened the letter from the university in Tokyo he and Souji had both applied for and it said "accepted", for the first time Yosuke knew how it felt to want something so bad, work really hard for something and succeed. And when Souji opened the door to their ( _their_ ) apartment to find him standing there, out of breath and grinning and covered in bags that had almost all of his possessions in them - he knew for the first time how it felt to be truly happy.


End file.
